Mad World
by Flare Region
Summary: Nightmares returning, turning people into dolls, and demonic magic. One normal guy was about to have his world transformed by meeting one girl in the forest. Is he ready for such an insane path? Takes place after the true ending. OC's involved.


**Flare: Hello everyone! Flare here! And I would just like welcome everyone here, and say thanks for reading. While I didn't play Mad Father, I watched PewDiePie's Let's Play of it. I loved the story, it's twist endings, and characters. Shortly after watching the videos, this story came into my mind hard. So here's the first chapter, the beginning. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ch. 1: Damnation

Run. That's the only thing that his mind was set on. Run. And escape the macabre like creatures of the night. It was either that, or get chewed by them. Which, in other words, meant death. And that didn't seem like an option.

He had no idea where he was, besides the fact that he was in a dark city, and all the residents were missing. And there were most likely none at all. At this place, it seemed reasonable. What with the terrifying and insane creatures that inhabited the forests, there was no arguing. There may have been residents living in the houses at some point, but it was clear that there were no more. In terms of his situation, he was all alone.

He ran clear straight down the road, noticing some windows on some buildings he'd pass were either splattered with blood, or were broken. There would be occasional times where he'd looked over his shoulders to see how far his pursuers were, but never too long in case he ran into one up ahead. As he remembered, there were three, but with the increasing sounds of their hostile growls, there were now most likely seven. He didn't want to find out, though.

At some point, he turned left down an alley that was filled with many detours. At one path he'd passed, he heard the sound of bones being crunched, and a different sort of monster sound, sounding as hazardous as the ones who were chasing him. It didn't matter how different they were though. They were all the same.

He ran down a path to his right, in hope in confusing his trackers, but it was futile. He could still hear them, and their rumbling stomachs. On the way, he saw garbage cans on the sides, and threw down behind him. While it didn't completely work, it helped. He could hear the creatures become somewhat disorganized by his actions. Without thinking, every trash can he saw, he threw it down.

His heart sank when he saw that at the very end of the alley, was a complete dead end. Nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide. He saw his only means of escape: a vent. However, it was on the second story. The only thing he saw that would help him get there was a balcony with a ladder, which was to high to reach. His mind began to race on what to do. His plan was set when he arrived.

Using the trash cans nearby, he leaped onto one, and with the remaining strength and stamina he had left, he jumped to the balcony. He gripped a bar from the ladder with one hand, barely making it. He climbed up with speed, until he reached the top. By that time, the creatures had caught up with him, but were angry that their dinner was at a altitude they couldn't reach. In their anger, they began to roar and growl at him.

Since they couldn't reach him, he could finally see the creatures without getting killed. The creatures resembled a wolf, but was much different. All of them had varied locations on their bodies were blood flowed uninterrupted out their bodies. It never seemed to end. There were a couple where there flesh was exposed, but the organs still moved. He saw one where it's heart was visible, where it was still beating life into it.

Feeling sick, he vomited out his sickness. He kept heaving until he felt nothing in his stomach. When he finally finished, he began to consider his options. He could stand his ground where he currently was, and wait for help. But considering that one more, and realized that it was highly unlikely for someone to come to his rescue. Even if someone did come, they would have to slay the seven beasts first. Which would be a little impossible.

And there would also be the bad possibility that the wolves allies would come and catch him. One that would be able to reach, and feed him to the creatures below. And that made him shiver.

Then there was his second option, and that was to go through the vent. He didn't know how far it traveled, or where it led to. He didn't even know what other creatures, if there were any, that resided within the vents, but he was sure that it would possibly lead him farther and somewhere much safer than here. Once again, life or death.

Choosing his second option, he crawled towards the vent, in case the balcony would somehow break and kill him. He opened the vent, took one look back at the creatures, and went inside.

Inside, it smelled of dust and rust, which he hoped would hold him, and looked unsanitary. The other thing that made him uneasy was the darkness. Pulling out an unlit candle from his pocket, and taking out a lighter he'd found on the street much earlier, he lit it. When he saw that light traveled a few ways down, he began to crawl his way through. Inside, the vent was much dirtier than it had looked at the opening, but he kept true.

There were vents he took that went right, left, and once down. The vents made him feel like a mouse in a maze. But the farther he got, the more safe he felt. He took breaks whenever he got too tired, and laid down. And relaxed for 5 minutes, tops. He didn't want to be caught if he was still being followed. He got on all fours, and began to move again.

At one point, he felt like he was stuck in the vents. No matter which path he took, it was more distance for him to tread on. It got very repetitive. But he kept on moving, to live.

He crawled forward at a decent speed, when he felt something pull him back. Again, something tugged at his leg and pulled him back. _What the?!_ He turned back, and fear once again resided in him. A wolf, similar to the ones he'd gotten away from, had his foot in its jaw. It continued to pull him back.

In panic, he began to kick the creature in hopes of getting away. But this only seemed to anger it, which began to pierce his leg with its sharp teeth. He yelled in pain as it began to chew. He continued to keep kicking the creatures face, as if it would kill it. All it did was increase the wolf's anger.

The wolf eventually began to sever his foot from his leg, whilst he stilled yelled in agony. But still, he kept kicking, which proved to be entirely futile. The creature's teeth had kept him back. The creature finally tore his foot off, and began to devour it. He screamed with much pain as he felt his blood gushing out. He could hear the bones in his severed foot crunch in the monster's powerful jaw.

Seeing as the creature was occupied eating his foot, and since he was free while it was occupied, he decided to quickly move again. However, he froze as he heard another growl of a creature, more closer than the that one behind him. Looking at the creature eat his foot, he could see that he didn't make it. With much fear in him, he turned forward, and was met with the gaze of another creature in front him. It bared its fangs at him, and roared. The gust from the roar blew out the candle, and he was consumed in complete darkness. The last thing he felt was the feel of the creatures saliva on his face.

* * *

He heard the voice of a girl calling to him. "MAX! WAKE UP!"

Filled tremendous terror, he quickly rose up, breathing heavily. He sat silently, the fear of his nightmare still present.

The girl who had called him was sitting next to him, hugging him tightly. She began to caress his bed hair, hoping to comfort him. She begins to rock him back and forth like a baby. In a soft voice, "Another nightmare?"

Max, who's breathing had become lighter, responded. "Y-Yeah." He waved his hand in front of her. At the gesture, she released him, but still had a worried look on her face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. Despite the fact that this happened regularly, he always responded with the same answer.

He shook his head. "No…" She sighed, but became surprised by his next words. "Maybe next time."

Although it didn't show it, inside, she was happy. After nights and nights, she may actually hear the demented nightmares that haunted him so. She couldn't wait.

Without looking, Max said, "Thanks Sophie."

She smiled. "No problem. I'm always happy to assist." I She stood up and went to one of the windows in the room. "I don't mean to sound mean and non-caring," she said, "but get up." She pulled back the blinds, and light came into the room.

Max brought up his hand, slightly blinded by the light. When his eyes had adjusted to it, he put his hand down. Yawning, he stretched his arms and legs, while rotating his neck. "Today's the day, isn't it?"

Sophie nodded. "Yup." She opened his door, and proceeded to walk out. "We've got a big day ahead of us." And with that, she left.

* * *

**Flare: Well, here we are. Please leave a review on your thoughts about this chapter. The next one will have more info. Alright, thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
